Partners:Kalos!
by lucidshadow
Summary: Jason goes on an adventure after school during summer, how does his adventure go? Well read to figure out


_**Pokemon is owned by Game freak, Nintendo, and Ken Sugimori.**_

* * *

"Jason? What is this! I spend all day at work and all I ask is that you tidy up the house. I mean come on you get home three hours before i do."

That's the first thing Jason hears almost everyday when his mom gets home, he got use to it after about a month or two, but Juliet doesn't like it, she hid beneath Jason's blankets when she hears it.

"Come on Juliet lets go downstairs, I should 'tidy up' the house, she probably left a cup out." Jason said, pulling the blanket off of Juliet.

Juliet layed on Jason's bed."Ugh! Fine if you're going to stay here at least get off my bed, i'm going to have to make it again and you know i'm lazy." Juliet

"You're a stubborn pokemon aren't you?" Juliet quickly nodded her head. Jason started going downstairs.

Jason's mom was on the couch all ready in gym shorts and a tee-shirt."You never fail to amaze me mom."

She looked over."What do you mean?"

Jason crossed his arms."You got home no lest than five minutes ago and you're already in shorts and a t-shirt."

She waved Jason away."Yeah, Yeah, you do the same thing with your school uniform."

"That's for a class so it's not a school uniform." Jason retorted.

"What ever do the dishes and take the trash to the curb."

Jason nodded and set off to do the tasks, after doing the dishes Jason went to take out the trash.

One problem he was scared of the dark."Oh it's dark out i wonder if Juliet will walk with me?" Jason said walking back up to his room.

Jason was about to enter but he heard a light snoring. "When did she snore? She never snored before." Jason said quietly entering his room, grabbing a flashlight he has in his night drawer, and leaving again.

"Jason come on hurry and take the trash out! I have to tell you something when you get downstairs!" Jason's mom yelled upstairs.

When Jason got downstairs he tied the trash bag off and took it out to the trash bin, after coming back inside and putting a bag back in the can, Jason went to the living room.

"Great, Jason. Finally your here, and where's that Audino? You and her are inseparable."

Jason pointed upstairs."She's sleeping what do you want?"

Jason's mom sat up straight."Well summer's almost here in like a month?" Jason nodded, she continued."Well You're birthday's in a week so i was thinking it's time for you to go on an adventure.

"Mom i was ready almost six years ago." Jason said. "No, you weren't smart enough, but you are almost sixteen and that's when i went on my pokemon adventure so you should to."

Jason stood where he was, then he slowly sat next to his mom."Well, i don't know what to say."

Jason's mom reached into her pocket and pulled out a shrunken pokeball."Now, i don't trust you going alone with just your Audino, so i went out and got you this little guy." She pressed the pokeball and it expanded.

Jason's let the pokemon out. When the red flash grew dimmer, a little white and green pokemon appeared."Raaa, Ralts?" it said looking around getting it's bearings.

The Ralts walked around for a little bit and then walked over to Jason,who pet the Ralts' head.

Ralts' giggle and stood on it's feet nubs to try to get more rubs.

Jason's mom waved her hand."Yeah, yeah, i figured you needed a pokemon that can actually fight." she took a short pause."But i couldn't find any good ones so you're stuck with a Ralts. His name is Abraham."

Abraham walked around Jason, silently murmuring to himself."So Jason, i hope you like this gift." Jason's mom yawned. yeah well it's late so i'm going to sleep."

Jason glanced at his phone and the clock said 6:53."Mom, it's only 7."

She just waved her hand."Whatever, night." She said turning over."

Jason picked up Abraham and held him arm length away."You're cute I guess. I got a other pokemon you gotta meet." Jason said holding the Ralts has a baby all the way up the stairs, filling him in on the details of Juliet.

As Jason crept into his room, he slowly woke up Juliet."Hey Juliet, i have someone to talk to you."

Juliet gave a little groan and looked at Jason, then her eyes wondered to Abraham. Juliet bolted straight up and started investigating Abraham.

Abraham jumped out of Jason's arms and onto the bed, his first reaction was to look at the bed, he never felt something so soft. Abraham immediately fell face first into the softness.

Juliet began to talk to him, Juliet sat with her legs crossed. Jason sat with them for a little bit but after a hour he decided to play a video game. after a hour of that it was about 9:00 and Jason had school tomorrow so he decided to go to sleep.

"Hey you two." Jason said to Juliet and Abraham."Don't stay up to late and be quiet i'm going to sleep." Jason getting under the covers.

Juliet and Abraham quietly talked for another hour, that's all Abraham could take before he fell face first into the bed and started to let lose a light snore, Juliet tucked him in with a spare blanket, Juliet herself slid next to Jason and silently went to sleep.

* * *

 **OH WOW look at that i uploaded again. Yeah sorry for such a long break. i believe it's been two months since my last upload.**

 **I'm extremely sorry but i been busy then lost my motivation to write.**

 **But i have it now, and now i'm back in action baby.**

 **Now one last thing, go check out** **Spyder Rider**. **he's an amazing writer you should check him out.**

 **i hope everyone is having an amazing day and week and month.**


End file.
